My Funny Valentine
by joedan84
Summary: Cordelia finally takes that step with Doyle.


Started and Finished: January 26, 2004

Pairing: Cordy/Doyle

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Cordelia finally takes that step.

Disclaimer: I do not own them!

****

My Funny Valentine

*My funny valentine

Sweet comic valentine

You make me smile with my heart

Your looks are laughable

Unphotographable

Yet you're my favourite work of art*

Cordelia slumped in her chair slightly behind her desk when Doyle walked in. She covered her mouth with a hand, coughing to hide a small laugh. The man definitely lacked a sense of style. Where did he shop, Bad Dressing Irish Guys R Us? Oh, what Cordelia could do for his wardrobe given a few hundred dollars and a trip to the mall. She might have even suggested it if she'd thought he hadn't spent all his money gambling. She sure wasn't going to spend her own money on him. Yeah, right. That was laughable. She barely had enough money to cover her own expenses…however expensive they may be. Cordelia quickly composed herself and sat up in her chair, going back to her work on the computer.

*Is your figure less than Greek?

Is your mouth a little weak?

When you open it to speak

Are you smart?*

"Good morning, Cordelia," he said in his warm Irish brogue, giving her a charming smile.

Cordelia smiled back warmly. "Hi, Doyle. Fresh coffee," she said, pointing to the coffeepot, then gave a little laugh. "Well, the grounds were fresh when I brewed them two days ago. They're a little weak now."

Doyle made a face, holding up his hands. "No, thanks. What are you working on?" he asked, moving to lean over her shoulder to look at the computer. "Cordelia?"

Cordelia forced back a blush, realizing she had been staring at him. What was wrong with her? It must be the weather. "Uh, talking to Willow," she said, minimizing the window before he could read it. She shrugged innocently. "It's a little slow this morning."

*But don't change a hair for me

Not if you care for me

Stay little valentine stay

Each day is valentine's day*

Cordelia caught herself watching Doyle again, and averted her eyes. She stood, giving Doyle a couple of gentle pushes to get him to move back to the other side of the desk. 

Really, what was her deal? She was not supposed to be attracted to the strange little Irish man. Like she told Angel, after she dated Xander she had promised herself that she wouldn't date any more fixer uppers. And Doyle? A definite fixer upper. 

Okay, so his smile wasn't all that bad. And he had the most amazing brown eyes that you could stare into for hours. Not to mention his accent that made her melt in places she didn't know she had any time he said her name. On the other hand he had no fashion sense. And he was kind of short. Not to mention those weird visiony things that he got from the Powers That Screw You Over.

*Is your figure less than Greek?

Is your mouth a little weak?

When you open it to speak

Are you smart?*

Doyle moved to sit on the couch, giving Cordelia a concerned look. "You okay, Princess?" he asked.

But still on the other hand he was so sweet, and caring, and did she mention sweet? Cordelia gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm great. Just thinking," she said.

Doyle smiled as well. "Thinking about what?" he asked.

Cordelia looked at him for a moment, then plunged ahead. It was too late to look back now. "That dinner offer," she said, biting back a grin at the shocked look on his face. "I was wondering if it was still open?"

Doyle stood quickly. Cordelia thought he was kind of cute when he got eager. "Yes! Yes, of course," he said, then calmed himself. "I mean, when?"

Cordelia took his arm with a bright smile. "Now is as good a time as any."

*But don't you change one hair for me

Not if you care for me

Say little valentine stay*

Cordelia bit back a giggle as they left the office. Doyle was practically beaming, and she could swear he was walking a little taller. Looking at him now as he had that goofy proud smile on his face, Cordelia couldn't find any fault with him. 

Doyle might have his downfalls, but Cordelia didn't want him to change even one thing about himself. Not a thing. Well…maybe the wardrobe…

*Each day is valentine's day*


End file.
